characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Vilgax
Vilgax is an intergalactic warlord who has conquered at least 10 planets and is one of the most feared beings in the entire universe. His primary goal is to retrieve the Omnitrix and kill Ben Tennyson. Its because of this that many people consider Vilgax to be the main antagonist of the entire franchise. Background In the year 1773, Vilgax was exiled from his planet for "ambitious disobedience" and after receiving a distress call from Maltruant, Vilgax witnessed the power of the Omnitrix as well as a Chronosapien Time Bomb. After seeing what the Omnitrix was truly capable of Vilgax left with the goal to obtain "the power of that device" some day. Powers and Abilities * Dream Walking: '''Vilgax is able to enter people's minds and send them threats though that's all he can really do with this power. * '''Heat Resistance: '''Vilgax was easily able to tank Heatblast's attacks as well as molten tar and it barely slows him down. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Vilgax was able to throw Heatblast through several buildings. * '''Enhanced Jumping: '''Vilgax was easily able to jump and catch Stinkfly while Stinkfly was flying away from the battle. * '''Enhanced Durablity: Vilgax has survived being hit with nukes. ' ' * Enhanced Speed: Vilgax was able to react to XLR8's attacks. * Omega Beams: They aren't actually called that but Vilgax's eye beams act a lot like Darkseid's Omega Beams. * Superbreath: '''Vilgax was able to overpower a constant inferno by breathing. * '''Manipulation: Vilgax was able to manipulate Albedo into working with him despite Albedo knowing full well that Vilgax would betray him. * Possession Immunity/Resistance: Was able to prevent Zs'skayr from possessing him. Equipment * Ruby Ray of Ulo: '''This weapon allows Vilgax to fire energy blasts at his opponent. * '''Shield of Ziegel: This piece of equipment mostly functions as a shield and is able to protect Vilgax from attacks such as Jetray's neuroshock blasts. It can also generate an electrical current which Vilgax used to attack Big Chill while he was intangible. * Sword: '''This is Vilgax's most iconic weapon and can be used to stab opponents ** '''Energy Manipulation: '''The sword can also refract energy beams as well as project energy beams. This function was particularly useful in 'killing' Chromastone. ** '''Form shift: The sword can also turn into flames and/or crystal. * Malware Armor: This armor is made out of another of Ben's enemies, Malware and greatly enhanced Vilgax's physical abilities though it was more of a one-off piece of equipment. Alternate Forms True Form By just being underwater Vilgax can gain an advantage over the fight by turning into his True Form which somehow resembles both the Krakken and Cthulu. This resemblance allowed Vilgax to gain an entire cult of followers who believed he was Diagon (basically the Ben 10 version of Cthulu). However, this form does have one drawback: Vilgax has to be underwater or he will die. * Enhanced Swimming Speed * Tentacles * Razor Sharp Teeth Diagon Form After absorbing all of the Diagon's power, Vilgax became the Diagon and gained all of his abilities. Unfortunately this is an incredibly circumstantial form and Vilgax only achieved it thanks to a power absorption machine that Psyphon prepared. * Electrokinesis: Vilgax is able to summon lightning in this form. * Light Generation: Vilgax can blind his opponents by summoning a big flash of light. * Energy Manipulation: Vilgax can now fire energy projectiles at his opponent. * Shapeshifting: '''Vilgax can change into a monster similar to Diagon. * '''Flight: Vilgax was easily able to fly to a different state where Ben was hiding. * Long Distance Tracking: Vilgax was easily able to find Ben's Team once they had teleported to a different state. Feats Strength * Threw Heatblast through several buildings * Destroyed part of Mount Rushmore by punching down on one of the heads * Effortlessly defeated Kevin 11 * His claws can make dents in metal * Has punched through buildings * Punched Ultimos so hard that he created a shockwave and a crater. * Overpowered Manny, a tetramand, and threw him into a tree. * While he was frozen, Vilgax was easily able to break out of it. * Created a small earthquake * Overpowered Humungousaur * Charged through giant crystalline structures * Threw Swampfire through metal walls. * Defeated Ultimate Swampfire. * Threw a building at Eatle and Sir George * With the Malware Armor, Vigax was able to punch Diamondhead from Galvan Prime to its moon Galvan B. * With the Malware Armor, Vilgax was able to overpower Atomix. Durability * Tanked a flood of molten tar * Tanked a giant laser * Survived his ship being blown up while he was inside it * Survived being hit with a nuke point-blank * Tanked Diamondhead's diamond projectiles * Survived falling Niagra Falls * Survived atmospheric re-entry * Survived being crushed under giant crystalline structures. * Was able to withstand moving so fast that he cut through a spaceship * Tanked the Omnitrix blowing up on his arm * Tanked his ship exploding again * Molten lava really only slowed him down * Tanked a Techadon Dissapator * With the Malware Armor, Vilgax was able to tank all of Atomix's attacks. Speed * Was able to react to XLR8's attacks * Was able to catch Stinkfly * Was able to slash through dozens of missiles Skill * Effortlessly defeated 8 out of 10 of the aliens Ben had in their first fight * Defeated Kevin 11 in hand to hand combat * Through the Conqueror's Challenge Vilgax defeated the strongest warrior on 10 planets * Broke into a maximum security prison with minimum difficulty * Has manipulated and betrayed Albedo, Eon and Diagon. * Fought off an army of Ectonurites without being possessed. * Successfully obtained the Omnitrix twice * Is one of two villains to 'kill' one of Ben's alien forms * Destroyed the Multiverse and in doing so killed Ben 10 (with the assistance of a Chronosapien Time Bomb). * Effortlessly defeated Jetray, Big Chill, Humungousaur and Chromastone * Effortlessly defeated Atomix and Diamondhead and nearly defeated Whampire. Fun Facts * Vilgax rules his own planet which is the same planet that exiled him and has been renamed to 'Vilgaxia'. Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Shield Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:North American Characters Category:Pure Evil